


Initiation

by shattered_seas



Series: The Three Musketeers (Hogwarts AU) [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Antonio is Race, Charlie is Crutchie, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, also spot and Albert are there, they say fuck once, theyre like the Weasley twins but three people, this is a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_seas/pseuds/shattered_seas
Summary: “i- omg omg hogwarts au with jack, crutchie, and race as brothers?? p l e a s e -“
Relationships: Crutchie & Finch (Newsies), Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, Jack Kelly & Albert DaSilva, Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon & Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins (implied)
Series: The Three Musketeers (Hogwarts AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977730
Kudos: 33





	Initiation

The old brown wizard’s hat flopped over the ten year old’s eyes as he nervously tapped his foot on the ground. “Another Larkin, eh?” The hat said.

“Uh, yes. Yes sir,” Charlie replied.

“You’re not like your brothers, no you’re not. You’re much kinder,” the hat said, mostly to himself, “yes, I know where I’ll put you.” Charlie took a deep breath, preparing to be placed in Slytherin with his childhood bullies. “Hufflepuff!” Shouted he hat. The sorting hat was lifted off of his head and Charlie raced over to the Hufflepuff table, relieved. The boy snuck a glance over at the Gryffindor table, and made eye contact with his brothers.

“That’s my brother!” Jack’s voice could be heard across the great hall. Antonio was grinning, cheering with the rest of the great hall.

“Cortes, Patrick,” Ms. Hannah called out, and the hall returned to silence.

Charlie wolfed down his food, talking with Patrick Cortes, who he learned went by Finch. “Yeah, I go by Crutchie at home. I don’t know if I should say that here though cause people might think it’s mean.”

Finch smiled, “I think it’s neat. If you want to go by Crutchie, go by Crutchie. If you want to go by Charlie, go by Charlie. Who cares what anyone else thinks.”

Crutchie grinned and stuck his hand out, “Crutchie Morris-Larkin.”

Finch shook his hand, “Finch Cortes.”

Crutchie snuck a glance at his brothers across the hall, taking with a boy he assumed was Spot, after hearing Antonio rant about him all summer.

“Who’re they?” Finch asked, seeing where his gaze was turned.

“My brothers,” Crutchie grinned.

“All of them?” Finch joked, staring at the entirety of the Griffindor table.

Crutchie laughed, “nah, just the two at the end. Antonio and Jack.”

Finch’s eyes widened, “you’re Jack Kelly and Race Higgins’s brother?” He asked, “that’s so cool!”

“What do you mean?”

Finch looked at him amazed, “you don’t know?”

Crutchie shook his head, confused. “Know what?”

“They’re the best prankster’s Hogwarts has seen in years! They flooded the great hall once! My friend told me!”

“Wow,” Crutchie said, trying to imagine his brothers doing something like that, “I could see Tony doing that, but not Jack.”

“Ask him,” Finch said, “I’ll bet 3 knuts he helps.”

“Deal,” the boys shook hands and continued eating their dinner, enjoying their first night at Hogwarts.

—————

“Jack!” Crutchie ran up to his brother, who was standing at the side of the hallway.

“Hey kiddo,” Jack reached down and ruffled the younger boy’s hair, “how do you like Hogwarts so far?”

“It’s amazing!” The boy bounced, “it’s so much better than normal school that Mama made us go to before.”

“You have written to Mama, right?” Jack asked.

Crutchie nodded, “I wrote to her last night! She said she knew I’d be in Hufflepuff and that I’m gonna do great!”

Jack laughed, “you’re gonna be the best wizard Hogwarts has ever seen.”

Crutchie’s eyes widened, remembering the bet he’d made with Finch. “My friend said that you and Tony were the best pranksters the school’s ever seen.”

Jack laughed, “is that what we are now? I’m honored to be considered the best. Just, don’t tell Mama,” he seemed to add as an afterthought.

Crutchie nodded, “so, you do pranks?”

Jack nodded slightly and puffed out his chest, proud, “yep.”

“Woah,” the eleven year old’s mouth made an “oh” shape and stared at his brother in awe. “That’s so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?”

“If you do good in school, then yes,” Jack told him.

Crutchie nodded enthusiastically, “okay!”

Jack pushed his brother away jokingly, “now go to class. You don’t want to be late on your first day.”

Crutchie ran away, in the direction on his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, grinning as he left, determined to join his brothers in pranking the school.

—————

“You sure we should let him do this?” Race asked, “what if he gets hurt? What if Mama finds out?”

Jack laughed slightly, “he’ll be fine, Racer. We’ll be watching him the entire time. And we have Spot and Albert and back up, there’s no way this could go wrong.”

“Yeah, okay,” Race nodded, trying to assure himself that everything would be fine.

“We ready?” Albert and Spot appears at the bottom of the boys dormitory staircase.

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, “let’s go get Crutchie, then we can do this.”

The four, Jack, Race, Spot, and Albert snuck through the halls under the cover of Jack’s invisibility cloak.

“Crutchie,” Jack whispered to the boy hiding near the kitchens, “it’s us.”

Crutchie looked up and Jack lifted the invisibility cloak so you could see he head. Crutchie’s eyes widened in amazement, “that’s so cool,” he whispered. Jack beckoned Crutchie towards the giant invisibility cloak, and covered the eleven year old easily.

The group of five walked towards the great hall under the cover of darkness. Upon nearing the entrance, Race broke off from the group, presumably to complete his part of the plan.

Jack lifted the cloak off the rest of the group. “Let’s do this. Spot, Albert, keep watch. Crutchie,” he looked at his brother, “you come with me.” Crutchie follows the sixteen year old to the entrance where he began picking the lock to the door.

“What are you doing?” Crutchie asked.

“Picking the lock.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“To get into the great hall,” Jack said.

“What are we doing to the great hall?” Crutchie asked.

Jack turned to the boy with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.” Crutchie grinned and Jack continued picking the lock, still no sign of Race.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and a thin outline of a figure shone through. Crutches ducked behind a plant, fearing a teacher. Instead, his brother ran towards them, slightly out of breath. The fourteen year old looked at Jack, grinning like a mad man. “I did it,” Race said, “I did it.”

Jack nodded silently and motioned for Crutchie to come out from behind the plant. He carefully stood up, taking Jack’s hand for support. Race walked over to Spot and Albert, motioning to Jack. The three walked over and Jack picked up the cloak, draping it over the three. They began the treacherous walk back to the kitchens, where Crutchie said he could find his way back to the dorm by. Once he was dropped off, the four Gryffindor pranksters made their way back to the common room where Jack stole back his invisibility cloak.

“So, how was that?” Jack asked.

“Smoother than normal,” Albert noted, “Race, what’s your secret?”

“They just like me,” the gambler grinned, dreaming about what would happen the next morning. All four bid each other goodnight and went up to their dormitories.

“Why the FUCK are there 300 peacocks in the great hall!”


End file.
